1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display panel and a testing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a conventional liquid crystal display (LCD) panel is constituted by a color filter (C/F), a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer sandwiched therebetween. Particularly, the TFT array substrate has an active region and a peripheral circuit region. A plurality of pixel arrays are disposed in the active region. Lead lines, bonding pads, and testing transistors are disposed in the peripheral circuit region.
When the TFT array substrate is being formed, electrical inspection is often performed on the pixel arrays that are located on a substrate, so as to determine whether the pixels in the pixel arrays function well. During electrical inspection on the pixel arrays, if a bright line defect or a dark line defect is detected, the scan line having the line defect is usually required to be further tested. The testing method includes inputting a specific signal to the scan line having the line defect and receiving an output signal from the end of the scan line. The cause of the line defect can be confirmed by analyzing the output signal.
At present, the output signal at the end of the scan line is measured by directly contacting the end of the scan line with use of a probe to receive the output signal. In order to allow the probe to be in contact with the end of the scan line, a glass substrate located above the end of the scan line often needs to be cleaved and pierced in a destructive manner, so as to expose the end of the scan line. Thereby, the inspection procedure becomes more complicated, and significant time is required to be spent on inspection. Moreover, it is difficult to accurately and successfully cleave and pierce the glass substrate.